


Dancing

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, King Gendry, King Robb, Queen Arya, Queen Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen tells her daughter about the Young Wolf and how he and his sister used to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Not good, I hate this one, but I haven't written Robb/Sansa in a while so wanted to do something.

“Mother, tell me a story,” Santlyn Baratheon asks her mother.

The Queen of Westeros sighs to herself, nodding to her red haired daughter.

“Many years ago, there lived a great Lord, named the Lord of Winter. He, and his wife, bore five children: the Young Wolf, the Forlorn Wolf, the White Wolf, the Dark Wolf, and the pup. Now the Lord and his wife loved all their children, but they could not deny that the Young and Forlorn Wolves were their most loved. Not by them mind you, for they loved all their children equally, but by the people. They were the two eldest children. They were the children of the long summer and they looked like their mother and father reborn. The Young Wolf had always favored his elder sister most, taking her riding through the Godswood or laying beside her on a blanket in the greenhouses. People whispered that they were the most beautiful children in all the world. Whenever the great Lord and his wife hosted a feast, the people used to sit and wait for him to ask her to dance. They say the world stopped when they danced…”

“Why?” Santlyn asks, looking at her mother curiously.

“Because they were so beautiful together, as if they were made to dance together. There was never any doubt that the Forlorn Wolf was the most beautiful girl in the North and the Young Wolf was easily the most handsome. Lords vied for her attention, and while she enjoyed it, so only ever had eyes for him. Ladies threw themselves at him, but he only ever wanted her by his side.”

“His sister?”

“His sister.”

 

* * *

 

The feast was in full swing. Both the noble and bannermen were far into their cups. Everyone had congregated on the dance floor, swinging each other about without a thought or care. It was one of the few nights Jon drank more than his share and threw caution to the wind in favor of dancing with one of the washer girls from a visiting noble.

The children of Lord Stark sat at the high table with their parents, watching with amusement as people made fools of themselves. At first no one noticed as the heir of Winterfell rose from his seat. Again they didn’t notice when he offered his hand to his eldest sister. People didn’t notice until the two descended the steps towards the dance floor. Even drunk the people parted to make a path for the eldest Stark children. The two paid no one else any attention. The soft cords of Lady’s Lullaby, written for their deceased Aunt, began to play and everyone watched in fascination as the little Lord took his sister’s hand while laying his other on her waist.

Robb pulled at her gently, leading her in a simple dance. It was as if they were the only two in the world. They gazed into each other’s eyes. It was a love like no other.

They danced in perfect time, perfect harmony. It was as if they were born for it.

 

* * *

 

“Did the Young Wolf love his sister like the Targaryens did?” Santlyn asks, her head turned to look up at her Queenly mother with fascination.

“Some believe they did,” the Queen says, a soft smile on her lips.

“Do you?” The question is so innocent that the Queen nearly laughs.

“I do not know, mayhaps they did.”

“Did they marry one another?”

“No child, the Young Wolf  married a shell and died not long after. Even as he lay dying, they say it was not his wife he begged the gods to spare, but his beautiful sister.”

“And his sister?”

“She grew up, mourning the loss of her brother. Eventually a new King was crowned and she married him. She became the Queen she was always meant to be.”

“Like you?”

“No little doe, not like me. She did not stay Queen for long. Her sister, the Dark Wolf, long thought dead was alive and well. When she returned to King’s Landing to see her childhood friend and sister, they say she climbed to the highest tower and fell. She was too broken to be Queen they say, while others say she could not be Queen without her brother at her side as her King.”

“So the Dark Wolf killed her sister?”

“No, but she always blamed herself. She married her dead sister’s husband and became the new Queen.”

“Do you think the Young Wolf and his sister are happy in the heavens? Together?”

 **  
**“Yes little doe, dancing,” Queen Arya assures her daughter, named for her mother and sister. She kisses the small girl’s forehead before tucking the girl into bed. She walks away, though for a second she’d swear she saw Sansa and Robb in the looking glass, dancing in a tunic of golda and a gown of silver. They’re laughing and Arya wants to cry, for the sins she committed.


End file.
